Friends Find You Matches:
by Fandom Girl Writer
Summary: Nat has always been obsessed with finding you a match, considering every Avenger to pair you up with. But the one you least thought of, Bucky, was the one Natasha herself, didn't even expect and yet, it took one fight to get things going. Nat had watched you guys together and had decided you were supposed to be together so the only thing left was to see what she would do. One Shot.


Matchmaking Confession:

"Why won't you let me match you with someone?" Natasha asked, annoyed at your constant refusals at an attempt at a relationship.

"Because set ups always end up horribly." You replied simply as if it was a fact of life.

"How do you know?" Natasha countered, happy to get somewhere with this argument.

"Because I do. I had a friend exactly like you, the matchmaker. And whenever she would somehow manage to persuade me to go on a date, it would end horribly. The last one made me flee England." You spoke nonchalantly, the pain long subsided. It had never fully gone and you doubted it ever would but you also knew it was easier to pretend it wasn't there. You were in New York now. With the Avengers. You didn't need to remember failed relationships or attempt to start a new one.

Natasha didn't reply but her interest was piqued at your words. She wondered what you meant, knowing you always had a double meaning but no one knew you well enough to try and understand it. It was a fact of your life, you shrugged. Your words always had a double meaning yet no one you knew cared enough. You were only 25 but because your life had been so full of events you never talked about, you acted like a 90 year old a lot of the time. You got up and walked out, bored of the same old conversation again and again, only this time you'd given Natasha more of an answer than before when the only answer she got was a tired "No."

"I'll take the challenge." Natasha spoke, musing over your words. You were long gone but she thought it over herself.

.~~.

"Careful (Y/N)!" Steve put a hand in front, catching you as you almost stepped into a trap on a mission. You had one foot over and Steve's warning came just in time.

"Thanks." You say, holding his hand to steady yourself before finding your path again. Natasha came up beside you and winked suggestively and you rolled your eyes before stopping her from stepping into another trap and giving her a look. "I'm not the only one." You say, making her roll her eyes instead.

"Well, that's that idea screwed over. What about…?" She trailed off, thinking of someone and you put a finger to your lips, shushing her as you found the computers and got to work.

"What about no one?" You say, finishing it.

.~~.

"Is there anyone you like? Even a guy you met at the coffee shop or something?" She asked, bothering you again as you sat with a book, reading comfortably. You don't move the book, still reading as you reply, your mouth on autoreply as you speak.

"No Nat, I don't like anyone. I am too invested in my books. No wait, I do like someone. Peace and quiet." You sass, smiling sarcastically at her as she ignores it.

"What about Tony?" She offers and you choke on your hot chocolate. "I mean, I know he's a player and everything, but you two flirt together." She notes and you fan your watering eyes.

"Because I'm trying to get him with Pepper! Focus on that if you have to fulfil your matchmaking thing." You say, referring to her love to meddle with people's love lives.

"Ok, scratch Tony and Steve. What about Bruce?" She offers and you smile, rolling your eyes knowingly.

"What about him? Maybe, you need to find someone for yourself so you don't feel the need to find someone for me? Someone like Bruce may be good for you. Not me." You say, still sassing her as you take another sip and sigh at the warmth. Your hand reaches for a marshmallow but find the packet empty when you reach inside. You groan at the emptiness, seeing the rest of the book you were planning to read. "Come on. No marshmallows?" You ask nobody in particular when Bucky walks in, going to the kitchen and you stop him. "Bucky?" You call out, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He asks, stopping and turning to you as you move the book so you can see him.

"Can you get some marshmallows from the kitchen?" You ask pleadingly with your puppy eyes.

"Sure." Bucky laughs, and moves into the kitchen making you smile as you put the book back up and take another blissful sip from your hot chocolate.

"What about Sam?" Nat suggests, still thinking.

"Seriously Nat?" You say, wondering why the subject was still being broached.

"What? He's cute, funny and you have fun with him." She lists, making you sigh and put your head in your book and bring your knees up to support it, not having the energy. You don't reply and Bucky comes back with the marshmallows, taking the empty wrapper from the couch.

"Here you go." He says, holding it out for you to take.

"Thanks." You breathe, marshmallows being your lifeline. You reach out to take it when he retracts it quickly, making you look at him quizzically.

"Ah, ah, ah." He chastises pulling it away. "Only if you promise to share." He conditions and your eyes widen. "Only with me." He finishes and your eyes close a little, seeing it was a reasonable request. You consider it, squeezing your eyes shut for a moment.

"Ok." You say grudgingly and he smiles, putting it down and you open it eagerly taking the first one before putting it between the two of you. He sits next to you and you bring the knees down, just to rest beside you as you keep reading.

"Thor's taken." She states and you mentally thank Jane. "What about that cute guy who works in the tech department? Cooper?" Nat asks and you tilt your head, wondering who she is talking about.

"Callum?" You suggest and she snaps her fingers, knowing that was right. "You know I work with him every day? He is a friend." You draw the line and pop another marshmallow in your mouth.

"But he could be something more right?" Nat suggests and you groan into your book, trying to ignore her.

"What are you talking about?" Bucky asked, totally lost.

"Nothing, it's just Nat trying to interfere with my life again." You dismiss, rolling your eyes as you reach for another marshmallow.

"I'm trying to make her happy." Nat defends and you roll your eyes again.

"By trying to pair me up with someone? Tell me again how that works?" You ask. "Because I am already happy, I don't need a man for that." You say, showing off your independence.

"Come on! That's so boring! Don't you want someone else in your life?" Nat tried.

"No." You replied simply, deadpanning. "I've had my fill of that." You replied elusively.

"There must be someone for you somewhere, you've got to find him. You can't just hope he'll come to you." Nat tried again.

"Isn't that what happens in Disney?" You ask sarcastically. "Plus, I can find that 'special guy' when I'm ready. Not right now." You say, taking another sip and licking your lips of the foam in this new cocoa powder you tried.

"You'll never be ready at this rate." Nat muttered as you wiped your mouth. Bucky said no more and Nat kept working things out in her mind, trying to pair you with the right person. You kept reading and eating, your hand occasionally brushing with Bucky's. You tried to ignore the feeling it gave you and ignore the cliché of both of your picking up the last marshmallow. You saw it as you read the last page. He had been on his phone and stealing glances at your peaceful, partly concentrating face as you switched from reading to eating. But he saw it as well and you lowered the book to talk to him.

"Oh, sorry. You have it." He said and you felt guilty.

"No, you can have it. It's fine." You smiled at him and he returned it a little mischievously.

"No, you love them, you can have it."

"No, I already ate a whole bag, you have it."

"But you want it don't you?" He asked and thought he had caught you out.

"But you deserve it don't you?" You retorted, smiling.

"I have an idea." He offered, making you tilt your head.

"Indulge me."

"A fight. Whoever loses eats it."

"Interesting."

"Up for it?"

"Absolutely." You smile. You put the bag with the last marshmallow to the side and took the last sip of your hot chocolate, putting the book to the side with the bookmark in. You got up and moved with Bucky to the living room where it was a wider space and more room to fight. Neither of you could be bothered to go to the training room.

"So, what's it going to be? Whoever taps out first? Or whoever's on the floor first?" Natasha asked, having followed the two of you, interested. You make a show of thinking before looking at Bucky and smiling mischievously.

"Whoever taps out first?" You smile and offer, practically having decided already as Bucky shrugged and you nodded at Natasha who was orchestrating the fight. She put a hand in the air and started to count down.

"3…2…1…Fight!" She shouted and the two of you began to circle. You watch his movements carefully, knowing he could strike at any time.

"This is going to be fun." He smiled and you laughed at his attempt at intimidation.

"I'm sure it is. For one of us." You say back, cracking your knuckles as you smile. Bucky just laughs and you strike while he is momentarily distracted. A punch to the face was quickly blocked but you just throw another at the same time as a kick. He could only block one and he didn't see the kick coming, his leg almost being kicked out before he throws a punch to you. You dodge and punch again, getting his arm as neither of you actually intended to harm. You smiled at your hit and dodged another punch. "Careful." You chided, having fun at the continuous dodging, punching, and kicking.

He took the moment to land a punch to your face which hit and you groaned. "Having fun yet?" He asked and you shook your head. It wasn't hard but it did take a toll on you. You took a moment and then came back twice as hard. You came in a flurry and punched him, making him block it as you kept coming relentlessly, striking at every chance and while he was busy with that, you kicked, tripping him as he fell to the floor. You landed on top of him and held his legs down with yours and pinning his arms down as you lay on top of him. You realised your position and moved up awkwardly, giving him the chance to roll you over and pin you down instead. You groaned and looked around for a way out as he laughed. "I guess it was only one us having fun." He referred to your earlier remark as you found a way out.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe we'll both have fun. In quick succession." You say, kneeing him in the stomach, making him involuntarily curl in on himself which left your legs free. You rolled over again and pinned him down, putting your hand over his and tapping it on the ground by your control as he recovered. "I win." You say, still pinning him down as he realised what had happened.

"Come on, that wasn't me. That was you." He tried to defend and you raised an eyebrow before shifting your position to keep pressure on his legs, using your own and using your hands to put his arms up above him awkwardly, leaning over him and slowly putting your elbow into his stomach. You kept applying pressure by the second and looked at him as you involuntarily went closer as your elbow went deeper. You were leaning on him and he found it hard to keep breathing, the pressure most likely bruising his muscles at least. "Fine, I tap out!" He spoke and you didn't stop, knowing his tricks all too well.

"Do it then. Tap out." You say and he groaned reluctantly obliging as he tapped out and you breathed a sigh of relief, falling to the side and trying to catch your breath. You'd ended up near the sofa and used it to get up, leaning on it before reaching a hand out to Bucky who was doing the same. "Ready to move?" You asked teasingly as he rolled his eyes but took the hand nonetheless.

"Well, I think you may have broken my ribs so no but what the hell." He smiled, letting you lift him up with a grunt. "Am I too heavy for you?" He asked, standing straight with you still holding his hands as you couldn't do it with one.

"Yep, in case you haven't noticed we did just fight, so I am a bit tired and you are incredibly heavy." You say, blowing out a breath and pushing your hair away from your face.

"Wow, brains, brawn and blunt." He appreciated, smiling at you.

"What? No beauty?" You ask, mock offended.

"Yeah, but you don't need me to tell you that." Bucky smiled and yours faltered slightly but you covered it with a breathy laugh. "Wait, if I'm so heavy. What about you?" He asked and you raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I'm probably heavier." You say, laughing. He raises an eyebrow and you watch him carefully. "Bucky?" You say in warning and he smiles mischievously.

"I guess we'll have to test that." He smiles and without warning, lifts you up and carries you bridal style as you cry out and hold onto his neck, scared for your safety.

"Bucky, what are you doing?" You almost shout and he laughs, holding you closer.

"Just testing it out." He smiles, feigning innocence as you hold on and Natasha laughs, watching from a distance after adopting her own mug of hot chocolate.

"Nat! Help!" You shout, twisting your head to her as she laughs again at your pleas.

"Sorry, no can do. My hands are full." She excuses, holding up her mug with two hands.

"Seriously?" You ask incredulously, terrified, annoyed and slightly comfortable.

"Aw come on doll, don't like being swept off your feet?" Bucky asks teasingly as he shifts you slightly in his arms and you cling onto his neck for dear life.

"Not literally, Bucky! It's a figure of speech!" You shout resting your head in his neck, scared to look down.

"You know, we should really test it out. For science you know. Maybe we should see how heavy you are whilst running?" He suggest cheekily and you look up immediately, your head almost colliding with his as he had been looking at you, nuzzled into his neck.

"What? Oh God, Buck! No! I don't like heights! Stop it!" You say, making up excuses. In truth, it wasn't even up that high and you had a pretty good secure hold on his neck, making sure you wouldn't fall. He held you tight in his arms so you had no doubts about that, you didn't know why you were protesting, but part of you knew that if you stopped, he might. And you kind of liked it.

"Well, we'll have to do something to cure that vertigo." He teases and before you can say anything else, takes off running down the stairs and you let out a scream, yelling for Nat to save you before he does anything else. You hear a feminine laugh from the floor you just left and curse her name as he carries on. She comes running but with a camera and you try to hide your face in Bucky's neck again. By now, everyone around you is in laughter apart from you. Bucky carries on into the bedroom floor, where he goes down the hallway, as you scream, alerting everyone to something wrong. Steve and Sam exit their rooms and see you terrified in Bucky's arms while he laughs and start to follow, running after the two of you.

Bucky runs through the lab, catching the attention every scientist in there, namely Tony and Bruce who drop their experiments and come running as well. He cuts through the gym and find Thor and Clint, both of which let out a booming laugh and follow, Thor calling his hammer. You call out to him but he only offers one piece of advice. "Hold on Lady (Y/N)!" And you scream obscenities at him, the rush of air actually terrifying you by this point. You let go of any hope of rescue and nuzzle your face into Bucky's neck and hold on tight, trying not to fall. By the time Bucky has finished his lap, the entire Tower is watching as you cling on to him, workers and all. Part of you wonders how he is still holding on to you but disregard the thought as you are merely glad he is. You get back to the floor you started on and start to chide Bucky in hopes of being let down onto solid ground.

"Bucky! Bucky! Put me down! Put me down right now!" You shout, just about ready to pass out from delirium.

Everyone is shouting for him not to and to keep going but Bucky takes one look at your dishevelled, scared face and simply asks, "Where?" Confusing you as all your other attempts had come to nothing.

"You're listening now?" You ask, less accusatory and more as a question.

"Yeah, of course. I always listen, but I hear what you want and need. What you needed was a little bit of fun." He says, smiling at your breathless face, his puffs of air fanning you.

"Thanks." You reply, not knowing what else to say. "Um, just put me down please. I feel faint." You confide, laying back a little.

"My charms working on you?" He asks cockily and you shoot him a mock stern glare.

"Yeah Bucky, I think I feel faint because you swept me off my feet. Literally." You say deadpanning after a performance worthy of an Oscar thrown in his face.

"Well, glad to see I haven't lost my charisma." He speaks cheerily enough as he lets you down, placing your feet on the ground and supporting your back with his arm, keeping it around you as the metal cooled your body.

"I don't think you ever had any." You burn, breathless as you lean on him. Everyone around you gets back to work apart from the Avengers, who watch as you get your breath back.

"Are you okay Lady (Y/N)?" Thor asks moving forwards and you shoot him with a glare that would burn vibranium.

"Now you ask? I seem to remember a certain someone telling me to hold on. VERY helpful." You say, moving forwards as well, never staying angry for long. He gives you an apologetic puppy dog look and you give him a hug, showing no bad feelings although you do feel a bit woozy. He lifts you up with his strength and you squeal. "Thor! Put me down." You say, alerting his attention.

"Oh, sorry Lady (Y/N), I forget my strength sometimes." He apologised and you place a warm hand on his arm, taking a breath as Clint laugh at you.

"Shut up or I'll get your bow taken away from you." You say, pointing a finger at him and issuing a fair warning.

"You wouldn't." He gasps, stroking his bow lovingly.

"I would." You confirm, moving towards him and giving him a hug despite your teasing. He reciprocates and lifts you up teasingly as you tap his back to let you down.

"I guess it's my turn huh?" Tony asks, moving towards you as you mock sigh at being lifted up again.

"Don't go too high." You warn and he barely lifts you, true to his word as you peck him on the cheek as a reward. He pretends to feel faint and you laugh at his antics moving to Pepper who gives you a warm, no lifting hug. You pull away and turn to everyone standing there. "That is how you hug people, you see that?" You ask, pointing to Pepper who laughs.

"It's not how we hug." Steve says and you move to him who lifts you with his super strength only for you to be sandwiched between him and Sam. You laugh and get put back down, giving Sam a hug on his own and go to Nat who stands there, laughing.

"I don't think you deserve a hug." You say, holding a finger up to her as she flicks it away and you embrace without lifting each other up but making shows of trying and saying they are too heavy. It ends in a friendly diss battle and you move away to dramatically flop on the sofa. Everyone sits next to you, only Bucky gaining the top seat next to you along with Nat on the other side who is sat next to Tony, cuddling Pepper while Thor sits on the end a little squished. Steve sits next to Bucky with Sam and Clint on the edges, all of you taking a much needed break.

You chat to Nat who suggestively winks at you before doing the same to Bucky. She holds up her fingers and makes a heart shape, encircling you and Bucky in them and you quickly slap them away, rolling your eyes. "Seriously Nat? Every guy I have some fun with you do that?" You say before realising what you said. "I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't." You say, trying to defend your actions as Nat smirks at your attempts.

"Really? Because I think your mouth knows what you want more than you. And yes, you did mean it like that." She smiled and you pursed your lips at her, folding your arms. "Don't make that face at me, turn the other way." And you, having momentarily forgotten who was on the other side, turn and turn back quick as lightning, glaring at Nat who just laughs.

"I hate you." You decide, looking at the redhead who just shrugs and smiles, having received that a lot in her life.

"Well, you won't when I finally set you up with him and make you happy-ier." She added, seeing your face and remembering your rant about already being happy.

"Right, and how do you plan on doing that?" You ask, still joking.

"Why would I tell you? I'll make it Disney." Nat said with awe in her voice, the mere thought catching you off guard as she threw her hands in the air, lining the word as she said it.

"Oh God. This is horrible. I will be crying won't I?" You say, holding your head in your hands.

"With joy." Nat combated.

"If you say so." You reply, massaging your head.

.~~.

"Hey (Y/N), apparently Fury wants you on the roof." Pepper came over, telling you as you fixed your hair. "Something about a Helicarrier." She shrugged and you nodded, tying the last band on your half ponytail and letting the rest of the hair flow out behind you. You thanked Pepper and ran up to the roof, comfortable in your tight-fitting jeans and worded t-shirt which said "Smartarse" Across it. You'd picked it simply because you loved the word and found it suiting to yourself. You had a short leather jacket that wrapped itself nicely around your torso and trainers that were tied quickly. All in all, you were comfortable but not exactly ready for what awaited up there.

"Fury? What's up?" You asked going to the roof before seeing what was actually up there. You saw a huge dinner and lights everywhere. You heard the music start to play as you walked up there. There was no one else there apart from you and Steve who walked out of the shadows in a suit. "Steve?" You asked, watching as he walked forward with a smile. "Is this you?" You asked, gesturing to the roof.

"No, not entirely. It was me and someone else but not from me." Steve reassured and you let out a breath looking around.

"So who was it?" You asked and Steve didn't reply, instead holding out a hand and leading you to the dinner table. He pulled out the chair and you sat down and he tucked it in for you. He went back inside leaving you there as the music carried on. "Steve?" You asked as he went. You were left alone and picked at your nails awkwardly before looking up again and getting up. You walked around and saw the entirety of the New York rooftops and the lovely sun in the sky. It was beautiful and you smiled at the serenity of it all. You stayed back and nearer the middle and cursed your fears when you realised you couldn't see it all. You were only interrupted by a voice behind you, one that startled you enough to make you tear your eyes away from the beautiful scene.

"(Y/N)?" A male voice asked and you turned to see Bucky standing there with flowers in his hands looking like he hadn't planned for this either and was just a last minute actor plunged on stage.

"Bucky?" You asked back, the confusion of the entire situation rendering you capable of only a few word sentences, if that.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked and your mind was whirring with thoughts, trying to piece everything together.

"I was told Fury was up here, and that he was calling for me but when I got here, Steve just took me to the table and tucked me in. I asked him if it was him and he said he had help but that was it. He went silent and left me here." You explained, seeing Bucky's face soften with understanding as the same thing had presumably happened to him.

"That's what happened to me, only they told me Steve was up here. He just came out from under the shadows and gave me these. I don't have any more idea on what's going on than you do. In fact you actually got an answer so well done." He smiled and you laughed lightly back. It was slightly awkward the situation but you just walked over to the door to the roof and tried it. "That eager to get away from me?" Bucky asked with a small laugh but with a small, barely noticeable note of fear as if he was actually scared of being rejected. As you were fiddling with the door, you had your back turned and didn't see him playing with the stem of the flowers in and attempt to calm himself.

"No, of course not. I just want to see what this is all about. Maybe it's Thor and Jane's date night or something? I don't want to intrude." You say, part of you having an idea of what it could be about but not wanting to broach the topic in the slightest. Bucky nodded behind you and you turned back to the door after a cursory glance at the man to see if he was offended or not. You saw a flash of red and immediately knew who it was. "Nat? Nat!" You whispered loudly into the grate where she had just locked the door. "What are you doing?" You hissed and the flashing form, halted in her steps, moving closer to the grate to communicate.

"I'm just going Disney." She spoke in code that you understood perfectly but didn't want to.

"Why Nat? Why?" You asked, despairing for your life.

"Because you two deserve each other. It's true love." Nat spoke with delirium in her voice making you wonder if she wasn't high.

"Nat are you drunk or something? You never talk like this. You've gone mad!" You say, in hopes of her opening the door in anger.

"Agree to disagree." She spoke simply and you rolled your eyes, deciding on another tactic.

"You do know I could get Bucky to rip the door off its hinges right?" You asked, tilting you head and waiting for a response.

"You could, that's right." Nat commended but you sensed something else coming. "But do you want to?" She asked and you wondered if Nat hadn't been replaced by Tony in a wig. She was sounding so unlike herself it was unreal.

"Yes, that's why I'm saying it. Don't you understand that?" You speak, straining your voice so you can portray your anger but not alert Bucky to it.

"No (Y/N), honestly! Do you want to pass up a prime opportunity? Look behind you. He's right there with a bunch of flowers for God's sake! There's a candlelit dinner and a waiter waiting to get paid." She spoke, and you saw it all, wrestling with yourself. Part of you was mentally cursing yourself for wavering in your efforts but the other was seeing her point of view and wondered if it would be possible to stay.

"What would I say? That I can't open the door?" You ask incredulously in one last half-hearted attempt to get her to open the door.

"Tell him the truth. He's not going to call you a liar is he? I'll even have a chat with him as well." Nat offered, making you roll your eyes. It seemed like she'd thought out every argument you could make and you cursed how prepared she was.

"So all I have to do, is eat dinner with him?" You ask, wanting to know the terms and conditions of this 'date' before you went through with it.

"And stay up there talking for a certain amount of time." Nat added and you groaned.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." You agreed, standing up and turning to Bucky who was now admiring the skyline like you had been but twitching as if he wanted to turn and say something but couldn't or kept stopping himself. You walked up behind him and tentatively cleared your throat. "Bucky?" You asked, waiting until he had turned around properly to speak. "Um, Nat set us up. She's at the door but I spoke to her and she won't let us down until we've had dinner and stayed up here for 'a certain amount of time'." You spoke, using quote marks made with your fingers to try and lighten the mood.

"How long?" Bucky asked and you internally cursed for not asking.

"Um, I didn't ask. She's over there and you can ask you yourself." You offered, watching as he walked over with a nod of appreciation in your direction. You smiled softly back and stood, watching the skyline like before. It really was beautiful. You could hear the cars and noise coming from the street below and you assumed it had just hit rush hour, well every hour in New York was rush hour but even more so because everyone was desperate to get home. You looked down and felt your stomach turn as you realised how close to the edge you had gone. You held your stomach for fear of it jumping out through your throat and tried to calm yourself, taking deep breaths but none of it working. You were stuck and you couldn't tear your eyes away, you couldn't breathe properly.

"(Y/N)?" A voice asked, sounding so far away. You didn't listen the world seeming to zoom in and out. "(Y/N)?" The voice asked again and it was closer but you didn't think it was anywhere near as the noise of the cars and traffic blurred anything else. "(Y/N)!" The voice shouted, gripping your arm and you took a breath turning to Bucky who was stood there with fear in his eyes. You saw him blurring in and out as you blinked, realising tears were welling up in your eyes. "You weren't kidding about the vertigo were you?" He asked and you shook your head, trying to keep calm. He pulled you away and into his arms, bringing you to safety as you embraced. "It's ok, it's ok." He repeated softly like a mantra, stroking your hair as you breathed shakily. When you pulled apart he asked, "Why did you never tell me?" And you smiled softly.

"I did." Knowing you had when he picked you up. He understood and hung his head, pulling you in again but changing the mantra.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I thought you were joking. I'm so sorry." He repeated and you smiled knowing that nobody else apart from him knew about it.

"I don't blame you." You said and he looked you in the eyes, his asking a question.

"You don't?" He asked, voicing his thoughts as you looked back up, slightly shorter.

"No. Of course I don't. No one else knows why should you? It's not your responsibility." You say, hoping to relieve him of the burden and ease his worries as he smiles at you but seemingly troubled. You didn't know what it could be as you hoped your words would make him cease his sorries and end his worries. "Should we get on with this dinner then, so we can get back down?" You ask, wanting him to stop getting lost his dark thoughts as his eyes clouded over.

"Yeah, come on." He spoke, leading you by the hand to the table. You were sat down again by Bucky this time and smiled at his chivalry and thanked him as he sat down himself. "Oh um, I guess these are for you." He handed you the flowers and you breathed a laugh, taking them gently from his outstretched hands. You admired them for a moment, lost in their beauty before Bucky cut through your thoughts. "They're peonies. I think." He informed, his insecurity making you gently laugh again.

"They are. They're my favourites. Nat knows that, she probably did it on purpose." You tell him, not looking up before you remember your manners. "Thanks." You say, seeing him smile at your smile.

"So, when do you think Steve's going to bring the first course?" Bucky asked, looking around for the blond.

"I don't know. He's probably going to take his time though. Steve doesn't like to rush with food in his hands." You say, remembering your birthday and how long he took to bring the cake for fear of dropping it. In the end, Bucky had to take one side so they could bring it along faster because of everyone laughing at his 'turtle-like manner'.

"Yeah that's right. I remember one time in the 40's, he had to carry a cake for our headmaster and everyone was telling him to drop it because nobody liked the headmaster but Steve was always such a good boy, so he just kept going slowly until someone tripped him up and the cake went flying into the headmaster, just not the way he would've wanted." Bucky reminisced and you laughed at the mental image. You pictured your old headmaster and how much you hated him and it just got funnier.

"Oh my God, what happened then?" You asked, needing more information.

"Well, he wasn't too pleased but he didn't see that it was Steve because he had run away before he could do anything. I found him at the train station, it was a regular occurrence." Bucky informed and you sobered up, the words hitting you hard. Steve must've had some bad issues about himself.

"You know, one thing like that happened to me as well. My friends and I had to go get some textbooks from another classroom and we all split up and went to the different classrooms to get as many as we could. We met up and all of us had loads. We couldn't carry them all and had this huge mess on the floor when we dropped them. It was so awkward because this group of boys came around the corner and they weren't good ones either. They were being taken to the Head teacher but they helped us. I don't know why but they helped us and went against the teacher's orders. They came with us to the classroom and made friendly conversation with us and told us to ignore the teacher shouting after us. So we did." You finish, still marvelling at the memory of the most unlikely band of students together and a ranting teacher shouting after them. It made you laugh and so did Bucky picturing it.

"So you weren't a good student?" He asked, needing confirmation and you squirmed in your seat.

"Not really." You confessed, making Bucky laugh. "I mean I was! Kind of." You defended, before remembering everything that had happened. "I had a few run-ins let's just leave it at that." You spoke, hanging your head but laughing when you went over your antics. You and Bucky kept talking about school experiences for ages, the stories leaving your mouth easily. Steve came with the food and you both thanked him as he retreated through the door. You both watched keenly, making jokey plans to rush him and escape. The food was delicious and when you had both finished, the plates discarded to the side, you bantered over whether it was shop bought or not. You thought it was while Bucky defended Steve's food skills.

"So you really doubt Cap's cooking?" Bucky asked, getting mock defensive.

"Who's to say it was Steve that cooked it?" You retorted, making a valid point.

"Yeah but then why is he the one serving it?" Bucky tried again.

"Because Nat pulled him into it?" You say, knowing that Nat had favours to pull in anywhere. Bucky shook his head, laughing at your words.

"You should've been a lawyer." He commended and you rolled your eyes.

"Everyone says that. But then I never would've met you guys and that would be annoying. Can you imagine if I saw on the news, 'Avengers Fail a Mission Because Of No Help from Their Lead Agent'?" You say, referencing yourself and Bucky laughs at your dramatics.

"Yeah, that would be annoying. I wouldn't have someone to spar with over marshmallows would I?" He asked, moving closer over the table and placing a hand on yours.

"No, you would have them all to yourself. Wouldn't that be bad?" You ask mockingly as you let him place his hand over yours.

"Hmm, terrible. I'd get fat." He replies, toying with your hand.

"Yeah, so much for your physical condition. Gone out the window that." You say, using your other hand to resemble something flying away.

"Yeah, see we need you. You help us all get better." He smiled and you didn't know what to do apart from play along.

"Yeah, what would you do without me?" You ask in a dream-like voice.

"Hmm, I would have no one to help get over their vertigo." Bucky spoke and you hummed in agreement before realising what he had said.

"What?" You asked and Bucky pulled you up out of your seat and over to the edge, picking you up and flying you over it before bringing you back to the roof with shaking legs. "Bucky!" You shout, clinging onto him again. "Oh my God, that was terrifying." You told him as he smiled at you. "Why the hell would you do that?" You asked, trying to keep yourself from falling to your knees.

"Because it's fun and because you need to get over this heights thing." Bucky stated and you glared at him moving away from the edge. "Oh come on." He pleaded and you turned back to look at him angrily. "Look, I'll compromise with you." He replied, unfazed. "One dance near the edge and you can slap me or whatever you want, I owe you a favour." He spoke and you considered it.

"One dance?" You ask.

"Unless you suddenly want another?" He teased and you mock glared at him, softened by the idea of a favour owed to you. You nodded, walking over and Bucky smiled gratefully, moving over to the stereo placed on the roof by Steve, in the corner where he had been. You assumed they had left you to it and would come and unlock it when they were ready. Bucky switched it on and classical music flowed out, calm and soothing. Bucky moved over to you, holding out his hands for you to place yours in, assuming the dance pose. You had never danced before so you let Bucky lead and found it wasn't too hard as neither of you were really trying to be professional.

You kept your eyes on the edge, not wanting to go too far as you swayed gently. Bucky warned you before he dipped you, simply saying the word, "Dip." And you gripped tighter as he dipped you over the edge. You came back up, the rush of air blowing your hair out of the way and you blew out a breath, trying not to stress as you kept an eye on it again. "Just look at me. Forget about it." Bucky spoke, hoping to get you to relax. You barely responded so he used one of his hands to move your chin to face him. Your eyes widened as you saw his face, wondering what he was doing but he simply smiled and replaced the hand on your hip. You started to move slightly quicker, the music quickening in tempo and you braced yourself for another dip but this time on the roof so you had nothing to worry about as you looked at Bucky, trying to focus on him instead.

"That's good, well done." He commended, seeing your efforts. He twirled you and then dipped you to the other side, this one being over the edge but you kept focusing on Bucky's face, not looking down. The rush of air came again as he pulled you up and he smiled at you.

"This favour is so going to make you pay for this." You spoke, hoping to ease the tension. Bucky chuckled and you smiled, feeling better.

"Whatever you say Ma'am." He spoke, going soldier like as if he was awaiting your orders. You laughed at this and began to feel more at ease, when he flew you over the edge again, your hands on his shoulders as his gripped your hips, making sure you didn't fall. You enjoyed the feeling slightly as you looked only at Bucky and ignored the honking of the cars below. It was far away, it was irrelevant. This was what mattered, you told yourself. Forget that, just look straight ahead. Your feet came onto solid ground again and you smiled and moved closer to Bucky, glad he was there for you.

The piece came to an end and you stopped swaying, the wind blowing too loud for you to hear what came on next. Bucky looked down at you and pulled you closer, not wanting to stop. You looked up in confusion and saw his internal conflict. "Bucky?" You asked, wanting to help with whatever he was going through when suddenly lips were pressed to yours, the warmth flooding your body as you closed your eyes, trying to register what was happening. You felt a hand cup your cheek as support and you leant into it, moving yours up to grasp his hair, needing some awareness of your surroundings. When he pulled away, you were rendered breathless, looking up at his worried hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. That was wrong of me." He apologised, pulling away as you kept breathing, trying to catch up. You saw him walking away to the door and you walked after him, grabbing his wrist.

"Wait." You asked and he stopped, turning towards you. "I still have a favour to ask." You say and he hangs his head and waits for the orders.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked and you smiled at him.

"Kiss me." You ordered and he looked at you confused before you moved forwards and put your hand up to his cheek. He placed his own hand on top of it and looked at you again. "Kiss me." You repeated, whispering now as you were so close. He didn't need telling twice and cupped your face again, leaning in as you tip toed to meet him in the middle. You snaked an arm around to the back of his head, deepening the kiss as your smile broke it. You heard cheering and turned to the side to see all of the Avengers standing there, clapping, cheering and wolf-whistling. You smiled wider at their happiness and was only pulled back by Bucky placing his hand on your cheek, making you turn to him again.

He smiled at you and you saw his eyes twinkle mischievously. "I have a favour to ask." He whispered in your ear and you looked at him with a smile, feigning innocence as you tilted your head, waiting for the orders. Sure enough, they came and you had no problem obeying.

Nat smiled at the two of you and whispered into the air, "Thank you Disney."

13


End file.
